The present disclosure relates to ultra high strength wrought copper—nickel—tin alloys and processes for enhancing the yield strength characteristics of the copper—nickel—tin alloy. In particular, the copper—nickel—tin alloys undergo a processing method that results in substantially higher strength levels from known alloys and processes, and will be described with particular reference thereto.
Copper—beryllium alloys are used in voice coil motor (VCM) technology. VCM technology refers to various mechanical and electrical designs that are used to provide high-resolution, auto-focus, optical zooming camera capability in mobile devices. This technology requires alloys that can fit within confined spaces that also have reduced size, weight and power consumption features to increase portability and functionality of the mobile device. Copper—beryllium alloys are utilized in these applications due to their high strength, resilience and fatigue strength.
Some copper—nickel—tin alloys have been identified as having desirable properties similar to those of copper—beryllium alloys, and can be manufactured at a reduced cost. For example, a copper—nickel—tin alloy offered as Brushform® 158 (BF 158) by Materion Corporation, is sold in various forms and is a high-performance, heat treated alloy that allows a designer to form the alloy into electronic connectors, switches, sensors, springs and the like. These alloys are generally sold as a wrought alloy product in which a designer manipulates the alloy into a final shape through working rather than by casting. However, these copper—nickel—tin alloys have formability limitations compared to copper—beryllium alloys.
Therefore, it would be desirable to develop new ultra high strength copper—nickel—tin alloys and processes for that would improve the yield strength characteristics of such alloys.